


A perfect day

by BigLeoSis



Category: Original Work, Royal Pain - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Fanfiction to my upcoming work Royal Pain, Fluff, Love, M/M, autumn day, own work, they spent a perfect day together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	A perfect day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



**A perfect day**

Es war der erste sonnige Herbsttag, den sie gemeinsam verbringen hätten können. 

Sebastian hatte sich sehr gefreut, als Ethan ihm am Anfang der Woche versprochen hatte, dass sie diesen Tag, den Sonntag, gemeinsam verbringen würden. Vielleicht mit einem langen Spaziergang und einem kleinen Abstecher auf den Mittelaltermarkt, der am Wochenende in der Stadt stattfand.

Allerdings hatte Sebastian seine Hoffnungen schnell begraben, als Ethan jeden Tag verdammt spät aus dem Büro gekommen war.   
So auch gestern.  
Sein Liebster war nach Mitternacht erst nach Hause gekommen, hatte sich aus seinen Klamotten geschält und war halb tot ins Bett gefallen. Der Rothaarige war binnen weniger Minuten eingeschlafen und Sebastian hatte ihn liebevoll zugedeckt und hatte ihn einfach schlafen lassen.  
Ethan arbeitete wirklich hart, um ihnen ihr gute Leben zu ermöglichen. Und dank ihm hatte Sebastian auch die Chance das Kunsthistorikstudium machen zu können. Er konnte ihm gar nicht genug dafür danken.  
Sebastian saß nun allein am Frühstückstisch. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht Ethan zu wecken. Er hatte so friedlich ausgesehen und es war das erste Mal seit über einer Woche, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich auszuschlafen. Und das würde Sebastian ihm mit Sicherheit nicht nehmen. Außerdem gab es ihm die Chance an seiner These für seine Abschlussarbeit zu arbeiten. Es beruhigte ihn zu wissen, dass Ethan zu Hause und gut versorgt war.  
Er kam in den nächsten zwei Stunden wirklich gut mit seiner Arbeit voran und ein leises Stöhnen ließ ihn schließlich vom Laptop aufblicken. Ethan war anscheinend endlich aufgewacht, hatte sich in seine Decke eingewickelt und kam auf ihn zu. Sebastian konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und streckte den Arm nach seinen Freund aus, welcher sich ohne große Umschweife in seinen Schoß sinken ließ. Ethan vergrub sein Gesicht an Sebastians Hals und schloss erneut seine Augen, was dem Jüngeren ein leises Lachen entlockte.  
"Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" brummte Ethan.  
"Ich konnte nicht. Du hast jeden Tag bis spät in die Nacht hinein gearbeitet und ich wollte dich ausschlafen lassen."  
"Das gehört zu meinem Job ..." erklärte Ethan leise und Sebastian schnaubte.  
"Natürlich ..." antwortete er mit einem zynischen Unterton. "Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ich meinen Freund lieber lebendig hab und mit klarem Verstand, als als halbtoten Zombie? Und komm mir bitte nicht mit 'Ich tu das für dich', denn ich kann mir auch einen Nebenjob suchen und meinen Beitrag dazu leisten!"  
Ethan tätschelte Sebastians Oberarm und küsste ihn sanft auf die empfindliche Haut. "Das wäre mir nie im Traum eingefallen," meinte er ruhig. "Ich weiß doch, wie du dazu stehst. Und du kennst meinen Standpunkt. Du sollst dich voll und ganz auf dein Studium konzentrieren können und keinen Gedanken an Arbeit verschwenden. Es ist gut so, wie es ist."  
Sebastian brummelte leise, was dem Rotschopf nun ein leises Lachen entlockte, und wandte sich wieder seinem Laptop zu. Ethan richtete sich nun ein wenig auf und sah forschend in das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen. "Wann möchtest du heute los?"  
Der Jüngere sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von seinem Laptop hoch. "Was meinst du?"  
"Den Spaziergang und den Markt? Ich weiß doch, wie gern du dort hin möchtest."  
"Wir müssen nicht gehen. Du möchtest doch bestimmt lieber faul auf dem Sofa liegen und entspannen."  
Ethan nickte zustimmend. "Trotzdem habe ich es dir versprochen." Er legte eine Hand an Sebastians Wange und drehte sein Gesicht in seine Richtung. "Ich halte meine Versprechen, weißt du. Also speicher deine Arbeit jetzt ab und geh dich anziehen, dann können wir los."  
Ethan küsste seinen Freund und Sebastian konnte nicht verhindern, dass er in den Kuss grinste. Manchmal kannte Ethan ihn wohl besser, als er sich selbst.

**~*~**

Es dauerte beinahe noch eine Stunde, bis sie die Wohnung endlich gemeinsam verließen.  
Da es kalt war, hatten sie sich beide für ihre warmen Winterjacken entschieden, Sebastian hatte sogar einen Schal um seinen Hals geschlungen, um der Kälte zu trotzen.   
Ihre Wohnung lag am Rand der Stadt und diesen kleinen Vorteil nutzten sie nun, um zu Fuß ins Zentrum zu gehen, wo der Markt stattfand. Sebastian erkundigte sich nach Ethans Arbeit und sein Freund schimpfte eine Weile darüber, wie blöd seine Arbeitgeber nicht waren und die einfachsten Lösungen immer abtaten, weil sie ja nicht so viel Profit brachten, wie anderes. Und wie seine Kollegen ihnen immer in die Ärsche krochen, nur um nicht deren Missfallen auf sich zu ziehen.

„Eigentlich will ich ja gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Wie war deine Woche?“ fragte Ethan schließlich seufzend.

Sebastian zuckte die Schultern und verwob ihre Finger miteinander. „Das übliche. Ich hab meine Vorlesungen besucht und Mister West treibt mich immer noch in den Wahnsinn, weil er ständig Kleinigkeiten in meiner These bemängelt.“

Ethan schmunzelte ein wenig. „Er möchte doch nur, dass deine Arbeit perfekt wird. Und das du einen guten Abschluss machst.“

„Das weiß ich, es nervt dennoch,“ mäkelte Sebastian und Ethan lachte laut.

Die Sonne hatte zwar Kraft, aber sie waren beide froh um ihre Jacken.  
Als sie auf dem Markt kamen, herrschte dort schon ein reges Treiben und sie schlenderten von Stand zu Stand und begutachteten die Waren, die es dort gab. Um ihren Hunger ein wenig zu stillen kauften sie sich etwas zu Essen und suchten sich einen sonnigen Platz auf der Wiese.   
In ihrer Nähe spielten Kinder und Sebastian beobachtete sie eine Weile. Es waren zwei Mädchen in mittelalterlicher Kluft, vermutlich gehörten sie zu einem der Schausteller, und sie flochten aus den vielen Wildblumen Haarkränze.  
Ethan schien von dem Ganzen nichts weiter zu bemerken und aß in Ruhe seine Suppe und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Wobei sich seine Wangen bereits ein wenig rot färbten. Vielleicht war die Sonne doch noch stärker, als Sebastian angenommen hatte.

Er begann nun auch sein Brot zu essen, wobei ihn das nahe Kichern der Mädchen wieder ablenkte. Sie standen nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt und sahen sich immer wieder an, ehe sie schüchtern in ihre Richtung blickten.  
Ethan schien das ganze nun auch bemerkt zu haben und hob eine Augenbraue, ehe er Sebastian fragend ansah. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und biss von seinem Brot ab, schielte aber wieder zu den beiden Mädchen. Sie schienen darüber zu diskutieren, wer von ihnen zu ihnen kam und Sebastian hatte schließlich Mitleid mit den Beiden.

„Können wir euch irgendwie helfen?“ fragte er freundlich.

Die Mädchen kicherten, während sie langsam einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zumachten.

„Wir … wir wollten nur sagen, dass wir die Haare von deinem Freund voll hübsch finden! Wir haben noch nie jemanden gesehen, der rote Haare hat.“

Ethan konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als er das Augenrollen von Ethan sah. Es waren meist seine Haare, die ihm eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit brachten.

„Ethan freut sich bestimmt darüber, das zu hören. Nicht wahr Ethan?“

Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Sebastian vermutlich sofort umgefallen. Aber Ethan war ein höflicher Mensch und bedankte sich grummelnd bei den Mädchen für das Kompliment.

„Dürfen wir euch Haarkränze schenken?“ fragte eines der Kinder und Sebastian konnte sehen, wie Ethan sich innerlich wand. Er mochte diese öffentlichen Zurschaustellungen immer nicht. Doch wer war er, diesen beiden hinreißenden Mädchen ihren Wunsch abzuschlagen.

„Aber nur, wenn wir ein Foto mit euch machen dürfen,“ forderte er.

Die Mädchen quietschten vor Freude und überbrückten nun schließlich den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie setzten ihnen die Kränze auf, während Sebastian nach seinem Smartphone in der Jacke fischte.  
Er öffnete die Kamera und stellte die Selfiefunktion ein. Die Mädchen drängten sich um sie und auch Ethan rutschte ein wenig näher heran, um mit auf das Foto zu können. Er sah immer noch missmutig drein, doch die Mädchen freuten sich so sehr, dass wohl selbst ihm das Herz aufging und er sich erweichen ließ.  
Als sie ein paar Selfies gemacht hatten, ließen die Mädchen sie wieder allein. Sebastian hatte ihnen versprochen, ihnen die Fotos zu schicken, wenn sie wieder zu Hause waren.

Ethan saß noch immer neben ihm und so nutzte Sebastian die Chance und küsste seinen Freund auf die Wange. Erstaunt drehte Ethan sich ein wenig in seine Richtung, während er den Auslöser für die Kamera betätigte.  
Ethan schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Dafür wirst du später leiden, mein Freund.“

Sebastian aktivierte den Sperrbildschirm und schenkte seinem Freund ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Mach lieber keine Versprechungen, die du später nicht zu halten gedenkst,“ antwortete er keck und zwinkerte Ethan zu.

 

_Inspiration für den kleinen Oneshot:_  
http://littleststarfighter.tumblr.com/image/164970177247

_come & visit me on_ www.bigleosis.com


End file.
